gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Motoros Club (Online)
A Motoros Clubok a GTA Online: Bikers DLC részeként kerültek a GTA Onlineba. A játékos egy maximum 8 főből álló motorosbanda tagja vagy vezetője lehet. Saját törzshelyükön bütykölhetik az új vasparipákat, vagy vadonatúj küldetéseket csinálhatnak együtt. A játékosok különböző rangokat tölthetnek be a bandában. Klubház A játékosnak csak egy klubháza lehet, ami hatodik ingatlanként szolgál. Csak motorokat lehet tárolni benne. A Maze Bank Foreclosure ingatlanárverő oldalán lehet megvásárolni a klubházakat: *táblázat Vásárlási opciók *Beltér: Falfestés, Bútor, Fali díszek **A opció: szakadtabb **B opció: modernebb *Banda név *Banda logó - Crew emblem is lehet *Fali graffiti (mural) *Fegyverszekrény - hasonlóan az irodákhoz, itt is kiválaszthatóak a fegyverek *Tuning műhely - a motorra ülve a D-pad jobbra gombbal helyben tuningolhatjuk a mocinkat. Klubhelyiség Az emeleten van a klubhelyiség. Itt különböző szabadidős tevékenységeket végezhetünk: *Darts *Szkander *TV nézés *Italozás a bárpultnál *Zenehallgatás a Jukeboxon - $1-ért válthatunk a lejátszási listák közül: **Classic Rock **Modern Rock **Pop **.. Alsó szint Az alsó szinten van a *'Garázs' *'Tuning műhely' *'Iroda' - ággyal, ruhásszekrénnyel, és az Open Road hálózatos számítógéppel *"Tárgyaló" - innen indíthatóak a munkák *'WC' - ahogy egy motorosbanda WC kinéz. Rangok Minden rangnak saját képességei vannak. * Prospect - ő az alap rangú motoros * Enforcer * Sergeant at Arms * Road Captain - Riding formation megadása * Vice President * MC president - övé a klub és ő nevezheti ki a tagokat. **Az elnök indítja a Club Contract, Club Work, Club Challenge küldetéseket. **''Riding formation'' megadása - Ha a banda a megadott formációban közlekedik, gyógyulási bónusz lép érvénybe a játékosokra és a járművekre is. **''Riding Style'' - normál vagy nyugodt stílusú motorozás. Az utóbbinál a motoros egy kézzel vezet. **''Biker outfit:'' Az elnök megadhatja az öltözék stílusát, melynek több változata is van. A változatokat a tagok maguk választhatják meg. Üzemek Az irodai zárt hálózatú gépen - akárcsak a CEO-k - a MC president ingatlanokat vásárolhat, ahol különféle illegális tevékenységeket folytathat: * Okirathamisítás * "Fű" termesztés * Metamfetamin labor * .. Minden típusból csak egy üzemet lehet birtokolni. Az üzem működése egyszerű: a termeléshez biztosítani kell a nyersanyagot (Supplies), amit vagy pénzért, vagy küldetésen keresztül lehet beszerezni (a játékos dönt). Ha az egyik üzem megtelik, a terméket el kell adni, szintén küldetés formájában. Természetesen a Freemode többi játékosa beavatkozhat ezekbe a küldetésekbe. Az üzemek fejleszthetőek, hogy több munkás dolgozzon, biztonságosabb legyen az üzem, stb. Néha így is meg kell védeni a rajtaütő rendőröktől vagy más bandáktól. Az üzem működését és fejlesztését az üzemben található számítógépről lehet irányítani. A klubházban levő gépről az üzemek állapotát (nyersanyag/termék) lehet megnézni, illetve új üzemeket venni. Clubhouse Contracts Ezek a klubház "tárgyalójából" indítható küldetések. A falon általában 3 szerződés függ, ezekből lehet választani. *'Gunrunning' - rajta kell ütni egy fegyverügyleten és a fegyvereket leszállítani. *'O.W' - A kapcsolatot ki kell menekíteni és biztonságos helyre vinni. *'Guns for Hire' - Egy konvojt kell védelmezni *'By The Pound' - Egy üzletet kell lebonyolítani és leszállítani az árut. *'Weapon of Choice' - Bérgyilkosság, de csak a megszabott módon szabad megölni a célpontokat. *'Nine Tenths of the Law' - Motorokat kell ellopni és leszállítani. *'Cracked' - Meg kell támadni egy banda törzshelyét és feltörni a széfüket. *'Jailbreak' - El kell téríteni egy rabokat szállító buszt, és a rabokat a menekülő járművekhez vinni. *'Fragile Goods' - A Lost MC furgonjait kell elpusztítani. *'Outrider' - Több embert kell egyesével összeszedni és leszállítani *'Torched' - Raktáraknál kell felgyújtani az árut. Club Work A MC president indíthatja ezeket: *Deathmatch (2-16 játékos) Invite Only. Deathmatch egy rivális MC-vel a sessionben. *Joust (2-16 játékos) - Deathmatch egy rivális MC-vel, motorokon. *Caged In (2+ játékos) - A Penned In mintájára, ám itt csak motoron lehet részt venni. Menet közben le lehet lökni a többi játékost a motorról. *Stand Your Ground (2+ játékos) - A King of the Castle mintájára, a klubtagok egy kis területet védelmeznek. Ha a riválisok elfoglalják a területet, ők győznek. Kihívások Ahogy a bűnszervezeteknél, itt is vannak kihívások: Club Challenges *Search and Destroy (2-8 játékos) - A klubtagoknak meg kell ölniük a célpontot, aki egy bizonyos területen rejtőzik. *Wheelie Rider (2-8 játékos) - Egykerekezési verseny a klubtagok között. *Criminal Mischief (2-8 játékos) - Minél több közelharci támadást kell végezni motoron, autók ellen. Member Challenges Ezeket a tagok indíthatják: *Rippin’ It Up (2-8 játékos) (Enforcer indíthatja) - A klubtagoknak minél nagyobb kárt kell okozni motorral. *Hit and Ride (2-8 játékos) (Vice President indíthatja) - A legtöbb drive-by ölést végző klubtag nyer.*On the Run (2-8 játékos) (Sergeant at Arms indíthatja) - Minden klubtag 5 csillagos körözést kap. Az utolsó életben maradó nyer. *Race to Point (2-8 játékos) (Road Captain indíthatja) - A klubtagok versenyeznek egymással a klubházhoz vagy másik ponthoz a térképen. Forrás https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/228742727 Kategória:GTA Online Kategória:Játékmódok